Getting Drunk
by Creatively Insane
Summary: Tony Stark has heard Captain America can't get drunk, and he thinks that's a shame. Iron Man/Captain America, slash, PWP. DLDR.


Author's Note: This is my first smut fic. Sorry.  
WARNING: Slash, Iron Man/Captain America, probably ruining some people's childhoods.

"I don't know about you, Cap," said Tony, leaning back on his black leather couch, a tumbler of amber liquid in hand. "But I think we deserve a break."

"This isn't a job, Tony," said Steve, sitting across from him in a black leather armchair, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his jean-clad legs. "Never has been. We don't get paid vacation."

"Well, I think we should," said Tony, taking a swig from his glass, relaxing in his neatly pressed black suit. "I'm sure Fury could draw up some sort of contract. Saving the world could count as overtime."

Steve shook his head and laughed. "You know, I'll never understand you, Tony."

Tony smirked at him. "Good." He stood up suddenly and stretched langurously. "Hey, you want a drink?"

"Doesn't do a lot for me."

"Want one anyway?"

Steve sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Tony crossed to the bar, poured some amber liquid into a second crystal tumbler. He paused, slid open a small drawer. "So Cap," he said, stealthily pulling a small phial from the drawer. "You miss getting drunk?"

Steve shrugged, smiled. "Yeah, sure. Wouldn't you?"

"Oh, God, yes," said Tony, quietly unstopping the phial and pouring its contents into Steve's glass. "What an awful thought." He shuddered delicately.

Steve laughed and leaned back in his chair. "Sorry."

Tony crossed to him, handed him the drink. "Here you go, Cap. Enjoy."

"Thanks, Tony," said Steve. He took the tumbler, knocked back some of its contents. "It's good."

"Should be," said Tony, sitting back down on the couch, an arm slung across the back. "It costs a fortune."

Steve just shook his head and took another drink. Tony knocked back the rest of his own, and looked sadly at the glass. "I hate it when these things are empty," he said, moving to get back up, but Steve gestured him down.

"Don't bother, I'll get it," he said, rising and taking Tony's glass.

Tony watched him closely as he crossed to the bar and poured. As he turned to bring the glass back, he stumbled, and a splash of drink sloshed to the carpet. Steve stared in some surprise. Tony rose quickly and crossed to Steve. "Easy, tiger," he said. He grabbed a towel from the bar and got down on his knees, mopping alcohol from the white carpet. Steve dropped down next to him.

"Jeez, I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't worry about it," Tony said, rising again and pulling Steve up with him. "Have another drink." He poured Steve another glassful, and added another surreptitious phial to it. "Here," he said, and Steve drank it efficiently. Tony examined his features carefully. "How you feelin', Cap?" he asked.

"I'm…fine…I…" Steve trailed off. "Why do I feel…" He sank to the floor. "Happy?"

Tony smirked. "Just a little, ah, experiment of mine. They said you couldn't get drunk, and I thought, well, that's a damn shame. So I mixed you up a little special something."

"Are you saying I'm drunk?" asked Steve, as Tony squatted next to him.

"No, I'm saying you're completely hammered," said Tony. "Those things must have more kick than I thought. No matter though! You're drunk, and that's what's important." Laughing, he pulled Steve to his feet, and Steve draped an arm around Tony's shoulders. Steve laughed as Tony half-dragged him to the couch. He lay down, one arm dangling off the side and brushing the soft carpet.

"You're…you're good, Tony," he said, as Tony knelt beside him. "I'll give you that." His arm trailed up from the ground, hand grasping the back of Tony's neck, fingers playing with the short, dark hair there.

Tony chuckled. "You really are wasted, aren't you, Cap?"

"Thanks to you," he said, pulling Tony forward. "And don't call me Cap."

He crushed Tony's mouth to his, lips pressed against each others, the taste of alcohol and desperation on their tongues as they tangled. Tony's hands caught in Steve's hair, pulled softly, and Steve moaned into Tony's mouth. Tony broke the kiss to straddle Steve's lap, and then Steve pulled him back down, mouths pressed together as Tony ground into Steve, making him whimper. Steve grabbed Tony's ass, and Tony 's mouth moved down to Steve's neck, sucking on a point just below his jaw. Steve tilted his head back, and Tony's grip on his hair tightened as his mouth moved lower on his neck. He levered himself up and ripped Steve's shirt open, buttons breaking off, then lowered his mouth to Steve's collar bone, his chest, his mouth closing around a nipple and sucking, his tongue swirling gently. Steve moaned and thrust upwards in his need. Tony moved lower, his tongue trailing on the planes of Steve's abs.

"Jesus," Steve gasped. "Jesus, Tony-"

Tony cut him off, unbuttoning Steve's jeans, pulling them downwards to expose the bulge straining against his boxers. He gripped the top of Steve's boxers and pulled them down, then wrapped his fingers around Steve's hard shaft, as Steve sucked in a breath at the cool air.

"Guess now we know where else you're… well-endowed, huh, Cap?"

"I told you not to call me – ohhhhhh!" Steve moaned as Tony wrapped his lips around the head of Steve's cock. He started to bob his head, going deeper, and Steve gripped a handful of Tony's hair, hard. Tony hummed in the back of his throat, and the vibration made Steve jerk in pleasure. Tony sucked in his cheeks and pulled off Steve's cock with a pop. Steve towed Tony up his body by his hair and pressed his mouth back against Tony's. he shoved Tony's suit jacke toff, reached for his belt buckle, but Tony tsk-tsked and pulled away. He undid his shirt buttons maddeningly slowly, revealing a dusting of dark hair, then undid his belt and pulled it out in one fluid movement. Steve pulled himself up and yanked Tony's shirt down around his elbows, trapping his arms. Steve's tongue lathed across Tony's nipple, and he undid the button on Tony's slacks. His hand rubbed against the hard bulge of Tony's cock, and Tony groaned.

"Fuck, Cap," he said. "You're not half-bad yourself."

Steve pushed Tony back onto the couch, Tony stripping out of his dress shirt as Steve slid his hand into Tony's boxers to stroke Tony's hard cock. Steve pressed his mouth to Tony's, his tongue sliding against Tony's bottom lip. "I've never…mmm," Steve gasped out. "I've never done anything like before."

"Don't worry, Cap," said Tony with a smirk. "I'll show you how." He slid down his slacks and his boxers, revealing a rock hard erection, and Steve sat back, running his tongue across his lips.

"Can… Can I…?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Oh, God yes," said Tony, and, tentatively, Steve dropped his head and took Tony's cock in his mouth. "Unf," Tony groaned, flinging his head back. Steve didn't really know what he was doing, but his mouth was hot and eager, and Tony thrust up a little, fucking Steve's mouth. Tony wrapped Steve's hair around his fingers while Steve bobbed his head, sucking Tony's cock. Tony controlled Steve's head while Steve's hands wandered, one splayed across Tony's chest, while the other moved down, stroking his own cock. He whimpered, and Tony pulled his head off and pulled him back up. He flipped their positions, pinning Steve to the couch, holding Steve's hands above his head. Steve's cock ached to be touched.

"Cap," said Tony. "Captain Fucking America."

"Please, Tony," moaned Steve. "I… I want you, I…"

Tony held either side of Steve's face and kissed him hard. "It's going to hurt," he said.

Steve nodded. "I know."

Tony groaned and pulled himself up. "Wait here," he said. He pulled his boxers and his slacks up, holding them in place. He got lube from his room as fast as was humanly possible, and returned to the living room, where a glorious sight met his eyes.

Steve had shed his remaining clothes and was lying, fully naked, on Tony's couch, his sweaty skin sticking to the black leather. His skin was flushed pink, his head thrown back in ecstacy as his fist pumped his own cock. Tony swallowed hard.

He was on Steve in a matter of seconds, lips pressed to Steve's throat, his hand taking the place of Steve's on Steve's hard shaft. He pulled back, quickly coated two of his fingers in lube, and started to play with Steve's entrance. He slid first one finger, then the other, inside, and Steve whimpered, then moaned as Tony started to fuck him with his fingers. He added more lube, and slid a third finger inside. Steve pressed his hips up off the couch as Tony stretched him with his fingers.

"Oh, Tony, I – Jesus! Tony… fuck me!" Steve moaned.

"Can't say no to that," said Tony shakily. He slid his fingers out of Steve, rid himself of his clothes, and spread lube on his hard dick. Steve rolled over without being asked, and Tony pulled Steve's hips up, positioning himself at Steve's entrance. Tony laid kisses down Steve's spine, then pressed his cock gently against Steve. "Do you really want this, Cap?" he asked.

"Yes! Oh, God, Tony, yes-" He was cut off with a small squeak as Tony pushed inside him, sliding his cock in until he filled Steve completely. He gave Steve a minute to adjust to the intrusion, then started to slide in and out, thrusting into Steve, hitting a spot inside him that made him moan in pleasure and clench around Tony.

"Jesus, Cap," Tony groaned, thrusting harder, reaching around Steve to grasp his cock.

"Oh, my God, Tony, harder!" Steve pleaded, and Tony was more than happy to oblige him. Steve's fingers dug into the arm of the couch, holding himself up while Tony slammed into him. Tony dug his fingers into Steve's hip with one hand, while the other continued to pleasure Steve. Steve's muscles squeezed around Tony's cock as Tony thrust in and out of him.

"Oh, fuck, Cap, I'm gonna come," Tony moaned, stroking Steve's cock faster in time with his thrusts.

"Yes! Oh… Ohhhh, yes, Tony, I'm gonna… I'm gonna, too, I'm gonna…" Steve moaned and whimpered as Tony shut his eyes, focusing on sensation, his hard cock thrusting into Steve, Steve's hard shaft in his fingers, the tight coil of pleasure bubbling inside him.

"I cant… oh, fuck, Cap, I'm gonna… oh, fuck, STEVE!"

Tony came with a moan, and Steve followed a moment later, explosions of color and pleasure inside them, slick with sweat, desperate for each other. Tony slid his cock out of Steve, and they both collapsed to the couch, Steve rolling over underneath Tony. Tony kissed him hard, and Steve stretched, fingers playing with Tony's hair. Tony took a shaky breath. "Fuck, Steve."

"Mmm." Steve sighed contentedly.

"I'd call that experiment a success." He kissed Steve again. "I have to get you drunk more often."


End file.
